


Barry Steals a NiBBa's Timbs

by orphan_account



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Cool Cat Saves the Kids (2015), South Park, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk was waring them brand new timbs when BARRY THE BEE FUCKING STOLE THEM!1!1!1

"GIMMME MY FUCKING TIMBS!1!1!!1" says Frask

"NO!!! >:(" said Barry and ranned of with Frask's timberlands

"OMG" said Cool Cat "HE WAS A BULLY I WILL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT DISS SHIT INJUSTICE!!!!1!1!1!"

***When Cool Cat got to the fucking Communication Hub***

"BARRY STOLE A NIBBA'S TIMBS!!!!1!1!1"

*****"'****"'::;;;++--&******

Yellow Diamond was having bad flashbacks to when Cartman and Barry stole her Timbs and she wanted to kill them for this unformgiving crime

***"''"=*"':+;


	2. Humeworld

"GO FUCKING GET BARRY THE B AND HIM FAT FREND!1!1!1!1!1!" said Yellow Die.

"YES MY DIEMOND" said Aquamarine and Topaz

"COME THE FUCK HERE!1!1!1" dey sed.

"NO!1!1!1!" sed Cartmen and Barry the thicc beeeee

"HAHAHAHAHAH GOTCHA BITCHCHCHCHCH" said Aquamarine the lean green bean meme queen of 2017

****At humeworld****@"@*

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I!1!1!1!?1?1?1!1!1!1!1?1?1?!" scremed Cartman

"I don't fucking know" said Barry 

"Wanna mayke out!" axed Barry

"Mmmmkkkkkk" says Carman

**They had a hot steamy make out seshin and then Zircon came in whereing her sexy timbs****

"I WILL STEEL UR TIMBS!1!1!1" sed Barry.

"NUUUUUUUU" sed Zurcon and kicked the B

"OH SHIT TIME FOR TRIAL!1!1!1!


End file.
